


Drive

by AshNicole_xx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clueless boyfriend, F/M, FaceFucking, Horny Reader, Oral Sex, Road Head, loving boyfriend, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNicole_xx/pseuds/AshNicole_xx
Summary: Just some road head after being away from your boyfriend for a while.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short one compared to everything else I have, but I wanted it to just strictly be road head. Lol  
> Let me know what you think, and please be kind.  
> Enjoy :)

You and your boyfriend had been away from each other for a week now. He had been away on a mission with the rest of the Avengers, while you stayed in your shared apartment.

 

You missed him like crazy, and he was supposed to be gone for a few more days. That’s why you were surprised when you came home from shopping and seen him standing in the doorway to your bedroom.

 

“BABE!” You screamed as you dropped your bags and ran to him, jumping into his arms and kissing his lips and his face.

 

“Hey, Doll” Bucky said. “Miss me?”

 

“Oh, Buck. You have no idea.” Kissing him again, your mind only on one thing. You had been without your man for a week, you just wanted to get him in your bed.”

 

“I missed you, too, Sweetheart.” He gave you one more kiss before setting you back on the floor. “Go change. I made reservations for dinner.”

 

You looked at him, realizing that he was actually dressed up, and not in his usual t shirt and sweats or jeans that he usually wore when he was home. With the excitement of seeing him home, you totally missed that he was wearing a pair of his nicer jeans, that still hugged his muscular thighs nicely, and a black button up shirt. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off the veins and muscles in his right arm, and the shiny gleam of his left.

 

You frowned a little, before pecking his lips and walking into your bedroom to find an outfit to wear out with him.

 

You picked out a tight, low cut, black dress that came to the middle of your thigh, to match his black shirt, a pair of a black leather pumps to match your dress, and a dark red lip for a little bit of color, and deciding to leave your hair down and natural.

 

Walking out of your shared bedroom, you found your boyfriend facing away from you, putting away the groceries that you had thrown down when you came in and seen him.

 

You walked up behind him, smacking his ass before grabbing a handful. “You ready babe?”

 

He turned around at the sound of your voice, taking in the sight of you. “Damn, Doll. You look beautiful.” Bucky said, placing his hands on your waist.

 

“Yeah?” You ask with a smirk. “Yeah.” He answered. “Thanks Buck. You don’t look too bad yourself..” you say, leaning up to give him a kiss.

 

“Alright. You ready to go?” Your boyfriend asked you. You nodded your head, and you walked out of your apartment hand in hand.

  
  


**

 

Dinner was great, he took you to your favorite place, but all you could think about was his cock, and how much you missed it the past week when he was gone.

 

The two of you were in his car after leaving the restaurant. He’s decided to just drive around, instead of going straight home. Doesn’t he know how much you want him right now?

 

Bucky is talking about something, but you don’t know about what. That probably makes you sound like a bad girlfriend. It's not that you’re not paying attention, it's that you can't concentrate on what he's saying.

 

You’re looking at him, watching him. You’re listening to his deep voice. Everything about him is distracting. His pink lips moving as he speaks. His jawline. His stubble. His hands gripping the steering wheel. The muscles in his arm moving and twitching when he turns the wheel. His sultry voice as he keeps speaking. Everything is a distraction. And everyone of those distractions are making you want him even more, and you can feel your panties dampen as you watch him.

 

“Babe?” He says, looking over at you.

 

“Huh? What?” You say, shaking yourself out of your trance.

 

“Are you okay? You haven’t said a word since we left the restaurant. And you were staring.”

 

“Sorry, Bucky. I got lost looking at you. I just missed you.” You said, as you slid your hand up his thigh, feeling him harden underneath his jeans. “I missed you a lot” you added, as you palmed him through his pants.

 

“Shit. I missed you too, babe.” Bucky said glancing at you.

 

“I wanna show you how much I missed you.” You told him, grabbing his right arm with your free hand, your other still palming him through his jeans, and led it to your underwear. Allowing him to feel how wet you were, and how much you wanted him. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I seen you were home, Buck.”

 

“Fuck, Doll. You’re so wet for me.”

 

Taking his hand away from you, you placed it back on the steering wheel, as you leaned over and started to unbutton his pants, and undo his zipper. As you grabbed the waistline of his jeans, he lifted his hips so to help get them down his legs a bit.

 

He started to pull over into an empty parking lot as you started to slowly stroke him. Looking up at him, all you said was, “Keep driving.” before lowering your head and licking a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip.

 

You licked at his slit, eliciting a moan from him, before taking his head into your mouth and sucking.

 

“Fuck. Yes” His left hand left the steering wheel and wrapped itself in your hair.

 

You started bobbing your head, taking all you could into your mouth, and using your hand to work what you couldn’t fit.

 

Pulling up, his cock leaving your mouth with a wet pop, you tell him, “I missed you so fucking much, Buck.. I want you to fuck my mouth.” He groaned as you lowered your mouth back onto his throbbing cock.

 

Using his left hand, that was still tangled in your hair, he gripped harder, as he moved your head up and down on his dick at his own pace.

 

As Bucky roughly moved you up and down his cock at a brutal pace, he was trying really hard to concentrate on the road. Killing himself and you in the heat of the moment, wasn’t an ideal scenario.

 

“Fuck. Shit, babe. Im s-so fucking close” he moaned.

 

As he pulled you up, you sucked at the tip of his cock, before he could push you back down, you heard him let out a small gasp. 

 

Reaching your right arm down, you started to massage his balls, to help him get to his release.

 

The sudden extra stimulation surprising him, he bucked up into your mouth at the same time he shoved your head down, causing you to choke around him.

 

“Fuck. Sorry Doll” he said, slowing his pace down. Your fingers still rolling his balls in your hand.

 

“Ahhh. Ffffuck” Bucky groaned, as he finally came, emptying himself into your mouth. You swallowed all that you could, before pulling off of him, and licking up anything that had managed to spill out of your mouth.

 

“Damn, sweetheart. You’re amazing.” Bucky said, as you sat back up in your seat.

 

“Thanks babe.” You said, winking at him. “Now lets get home, because I’m gonna die, if I don’t have that cock somewhere else really soon.”

 

“You got it, doll” Bucky said, as he sped up to get back to your apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
